The Little Memaid
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Tim es un pequeño tritón que dará todo para estar con el amor de su vida...


___**Disclamer:** Recuerden que los personajes no son míos y en cierto sentido la historia tampoco. ___

**Summary:** _Tim es un pequeño triton especial, que sueña con cumplir los 15 años para conocer la superficie, un día mientras el descansaba un barco cerca de donde el estaba se hundió, fu ahí que Tim conoció al príncipe por el cual el daría todo, incluido su vida..._

 **Pareja:** _TimDami o Tim X Damian._

* * *

 ** _ _ _Aunque este apunto de perder mi luz__ _ _todos mis recuerdos___**

 ** _ _ _siempre permanecerán__ _ _aun perdiéndome___**

 ** _ _ _entre el mar y el cielo azul__ _ _yo te miraré desde mi lugar___**

El mundo estaba dividido por 3 reinos, el reino del cielo, con ángeles y demonios, la tierra gobernada por los humanos y finalmente los mares por las sirenas y tritones.

La familia real, Wayne, compuesta por el rey todopoderoso de los mares, Bruce, él era un tritón, su cabello negro y sus ojos Grises, él gobernaba los mares con justicia, sus 3 pequeños hijo, Dick y Jay eran los mayores. El último de sus hijos era Tim, Dick siempre fue imperativo, su hermoso canto podía hacer que hasta el hombre más fiel quisiera tener al pequeño Tritón, aunque este ya contaba con 20 años. Jay, el hermano de en medio, era algo rebelde, pero no por menos protector, aún más con su hermano menor, él contaba con 18 años. Tim, el menor de tan solo 13 años, era tan dulce, y con tan temprana una hermosa voz, él siempre soñó con poder ver el cielo azul.

 ** _Luminosa vida mi alma pedía_**

 ** _ _ _entre el cielo y el océano vacío_ _sueño___**

 ** _ _ _con el día___ _ _ _ _en que pueda salir_ _y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares____**

Las reglas para todas las sirenas y Tritones era la misma: ningún tritón podrá salir a la superficie hasta cumplir los 15 años, no tendrán ningún contacto con los hombres, y siempre serán responsables.

 ** _Bajo nubes de oscuro color entre todo_**

 ** _el mar_ _solo pude ver que bajando ibas tú._**

Como todas las tardes Tim se encontraba descansando en una roca cerca de la superficie, pues él no podía subir, fue entonces que unas nubes de tormenta se acercaron.

El pequeño tritón vio como un chico caía al mar, y este se hunda, parecía muerto, él se sintió cautivado por aquel joven, así que nadó hasta este y rompiendo las reglas lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la superficie.

El pequeño tritón espero hasta que el chico comenzó a moverse y solo pudo ver a un par de ojos quedando de nuevo inconsciente, el pequeño tritón no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, pues humanos se acercaron, ella quedó escondido entre las rocas, con un amargo sabor de boca, pues lo había salvado, y había personas que lo ayudarían a recuperarse más, pero aun así sentía que perdería a aquel chico, por haberlo dejado ahí.

 ** _Y mi cuerpo solo estremeció,_**

 ** _eso lo sentí_ _ _la tristeza inmensa sintió mi corazón.__**

Bruce, se enteró de la "pequeña" travesura de su hijo menor, cosa que no le gusto nada.

–¡Sabes que está prohibido que tu como un pequeño suba! – dijo enojado el rey a su hijo menor.

–¡lo se, pero... iba a morir! – dijo el niño.

–buen punto – susurro el mayor.

–¡Calla Dick! – dijo el mayor a su primogénito.

–pero... – Trato de alejar el niño.

–¡Pero nada, estás castigado y al vez de salir a la superficie a los 15 será a los 18! – dijo serio el Rey, a lo cual el niño comenzó a llorar.

–¡no es justo! – dijo para luego irse de ahí.

– fuiste demasiado duro con el. – dijo Jason, pues él era el experto en meter en problemas.

– Jay... - Advirtió el patriarca.

– El tiene razón, Sabes que Tim es la combinación de nosotros dos.

–El tiene razón –apoyo Jay.

– ¿qué quieren decir?

– que así como es tranquilo y obediente como la puritana de Dick – Dijo Jason en un extraño tono combinado que iba entre divertido y serio.

–¡hey! no soy puritana, pero en fin... también es tan rebelde e imprudente como Jay y el solo saben hacerlo. - dijo el mayor viendo a su padre.

–ok, ¿dicen que el podría cometer una locura?

–si – dijeron los dos hermanos mayores de Tim.

El rey esperaba que sus hijos se equivocaron, después de todo él no quería que nada malo le pasara a su hijo menor y que cometiera tonterías.

Pero era demasiado tarde alguien desde la oscuridad de su cueva los observaba.

– si... el no sera tan idiota como tú amor mío - dijo un ser con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba al pequeño hijo de Bruce.

El pequeño niño estaba perdido, pues había salido tan enojado que no vio por donde iba. Cuando dos mantarrayas se le acercaron y lo lo convencieron de ir con el Joker, el hechicero más poderoso que posiblemente podría cumplir su deseo.

al llegar vio a un tritón adulto con cola morada.

– hola mi pequeño niño - dijo el Joker.

–H-hola...– dijo tímido.

– bueno estas aquí, porque te enamoraste de aquel humano, y no te culpo cariño... - dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de un tocador. - que ejemplar, mi querido niño...

–yo... -

– bueno la solución a tu problema es simple... para obtener lo que quieres deberás convertirte en humano..

– ¿y usted podría hacer lo?

– pero querido, y dulce niño, eso hago, para eso vivo, para salvar a tritones como tu.

– ¿y como lo hará?

– no es bueno dudar, pero te lo diré... haré una pócima que te convertirá en humana.

– ¡Enserio! -

– Claro, pero... mi querida niño, tengo que advertirte que esta pócima tiene efectos secundarios...

– yo... yo... yo los acepto...

– bien... como pago quiero tu voz...

 ** _ _ _y aunque mis piernas sientan todo el dolor___**

 ** _ _ _podré soportarlo si a mi lado estas tu...___**

y así el pequeño príncipe de los mares se convirtió en un humano, pero los efectos secundarios realmente fueron grandes, el podría bailar como cualquier humano pero mucho mejor, caminaba con la gracia de los mares, era realmente un ser muy hermoso, pero tanta hermosura tenía un precio y eso era que cada vez que ella caminaba sentía como mil cuchillos se entierran en sus piernas, una dolorosa muerte en vida... pero eso no era lo único, el pequeño príncipe tenia que hacer que su príncipe le amara y se casara con el, de lo contrarió, el moriría y se convertiría en espuma de mar, pues el no tenía un alma.

 ** _ _pero no pidas que baile así como__**

 ** _ _tu__ _ _yo te miraré desde mi lugar__**

El príncipe de los mares salió y de los mares obteniendo sus piernas.

– mi nombre es Damian... ¿y el tuyo? – pregunto el príncipe de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

– ... – pero no hubo respuesta, pues a pesar de que el chico movió sus labios ni un sonido salió de estos.

Pasaron los meses y todo parecía indicar que el príncipe tendría éxito y el se casaría con su amado.

– sabes... yo hace mucho sufrí un naufragio. – el pequeño tritón escucho atento aquel príncipe. – y fui rescatado por un joven doncel, pero... no se su nombre, lo único que se es que tiene unos ojos verdes y cabello Rojo – él joven tritón se puso a pensar y fue cuando obtuvo su respuesta, el chico que estaba en la playa aquél día, era el otro que le le ayudo a su amado.

Hubo un baile donde él joven monarca bailó con cada chica y doncel que le presentaron pero... ninguno llamo su atención incluso hacía cualquier cosa para zafarse de aquellos pretendientes y  
quedar se a solas con su pequeño doncel del cual no sabía nada, y con el nombré con el que se dirigía era Azul pues sus ojos azul eléctrico le recordaban al mar calmado.

 ** _Ahora lo comprendo, resulta imposible_**

 ** _que mi vida pueda unirse a la tuya._**

Pero el destinó es cruel y en aquél baile apareció la segunda persona que ayudo al príncipe ese día.

Ellos estaban bailando cuando de repente entre todos los invitados el príncipe visualizó una cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes.

–¡eres tu! – dijo el príncipe mientras se dirigía a donde estaba aquel joven de cabellos rojos.

El chico primero no supo que hacer, pero luego recordó quien era el príncipe.

 ** _Aunque grite fuertemente mi voz es muy débil_**

 ** _Y no podrás escucharme nunca_...**

El joven tritón vio su mano vacía y después busco a su amado pero este estaba ya con aquel aquel chico.

– Azul, lo encontré, quiero presentarte a Colín Wilkes. – el joven príncipe de los mares solo le sonrió, pero a diferencia de las sonrisas que siempre le dedicaba esta era una que mezclaba dolor, tristeza, amor, felicidad, y melancolía mal disimulada.

– es un placer – dijo el joven, pero ya había sido advertido que el joven no hablaba.

Damian y Colín fueron a dar la noticia de su boda, pero el joven tritón salió de palacio corriendo dirigiéndose a la playa llorando y cayendo de rodillas entre el mar y la tierra, pero por mas que el gritara, por mas que el llorará su llanto no lo podrían escuchar, y más su amado.

– Tim... – él mencionado levantó la vista y ahí vio a su hermano mayor. Dick. – ¡oh, Tim que hicisteis! – el joven había extrañado tanto a su familia pero por el amor del príncipe Damian el cambio todo, Tim solo lloro en el pecho de su Hermano mayor toda la noche.  
Esa noche desde el barco escuche unas voces  
que me resultaban familiares  
mis hermanas me gritaban Asesinarle y yo...

–¡Tim! – oyó su nombré, el se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta ir detrás del barco. Ahí se asomó y vio a sus dos hermanos mayores.

– ¡Tim! – dijo Jason feliz de ver a su hermano. El solo se limito a decir hola con su mano a su hermano mayor.

– Tim, escucha nos, toma este cuchillo y mata a ese príncipe con el solo así te salvarás de la muerte, se romperá tu hechizo y volverás a casa... – Dijo Dick a su hermano menor, dándole la Daga un pez que salto tan alto que llego hasta donde estaba el mas joven.

 ** _ _cantare... cantare...__**

 ** _bajo el mar yo lo_ _haré_**

 ** _Cantare... cantare..._**

 ** _mi corazón te_ _daré_**

El príncipe tomo la daga y la guardo, al terminar el festejo todos se fueron a dormir, el chico se había quedado solo en cubierta pensando.

" _¿que hago...? Yo... no se el... lo amo tanto._.."

Aunque ya nunca mas me podrás escuchar

El pequeño tritón camino hasta el camarote del príncipe y su ahora esposa, el con manos temblorosas tomo la daga y trato de clavarle la daga, pues mientras tenía sus manos en el aire trataba de recordar a sus hermanos y su padre... pero de repente los recuerdos de lo vivido con el príncipe vinieron a su mente...

' _No puedo hacerlo_ ' - pensó el pequeño niño.

 ** _nunca dejare de cantar yo para ti_**

 ** _y rogar por mis días que logres oír_**

 ** _''mi corazón siempre te lo di''_**

El dejo caer el cuchillo y el cayo de rodillas haciendo ruido y despertando en el proceso al nuevo matrimonio.

' _lo siento, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, tu felicidad es la mía..._.' – pensaba el pequeño tritón.

– ¿que es eso? – dijo el Doncel mientras levantaba la daga del piso, a lo cual Tim beso la frente de Damian sonrió se levantó y arrebató la daga de las manos del chico y salía corriendo.

 ** _Aunque este a punto de perder mi luz_**

 ** _todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán_**

Mientras corría susurraba un Lo ciento para sus hermanos...

Arrojó la daga al mar.

– Pequeño/Tim – dijeron unas voces desde el mar, y el príncipe llego hasta donde estaba el chico parado en el barandal de cubierta.

Este le sonrió y se dejo caer, mientras caía su cuerpo brillaba y este se disolvió antes de llegar a tocar el agua.

– ¡NO! – los hermanos mayores y el Príncipe gritaron.

– Timmy – los Tritones lloraban por su hermano perdido...

– Azul...– dijo el príncipe en lágrimas mientras su ahora esposo lo consolaba y también lloraba por aquel chico, que no conoció.

 ** _si algún día se unen el cielo y la mar_**

 ** _ese día a mi lado estarás._**

Los tritones, regresaron a su casa sin decir nada a decir la trágica noticia a su padre.

El príncipe Damian regreso a su hogar, y siempre todos los días a la misma hora el positiva flores en las olas del mar para que este se las lleve.

Se dice que si pones atención podrás escuchar al pequeño tritón cantar...

Tal vez algún día el pequeño príncipe del mar pueda reencarnar y vivir feliz con su amado...

 ** _Lalalalallalala..._**

* * *

N/A: que tal les pareció?


End file.
